


No Longer Alone

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Longer Alone

Title: No Longer Alone  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #288: The solar system: Jupiter  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Warnings: None that I am aware of.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Longer Alone

~

“Snape?!”

Severus froze, then reached for his wand. That action betrayed him.

“It is you!”

“Potter.” _Naturally._ “Here in some...official capacity?”

Potter’s eyes widened. “What? No! You’ve been acquitted.”

“I suspect that’s only as long as I remain ‘dead’,” Severus replied dryly.

Potter chuckled. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“How did you locate me?”

“Charlie, actually.”

“Excuse me?”

“Weasley?” Potter grinned. “He’s a dragon-keeper here in Romania. He suggested Jupiter for a holiday. So far it’s brilliant.”

“Indeed.” Severus moved away.

“Wait! Have dinner with me.”

Severus hesitated. “Very well,” his mouth said as his mind screamed at him.

~

“So why Jupiter, Romania?” Potter asked over his tocanita.

Severus shrugged, sipping his zama soup whilst formulating an answer. “I never imagined anyone finding me here,” he finally said. “But for your brother-in-law, even you wouldn’t be aware of this place.”

“He’s not my brother-in-law.” It was Potter’s turn to shrug. “He’s just...a good friend.”

“I...see.” Potter’s blush told the story. “Is he joining you?”

“What? Oh, no. He’s...we’re...” Potter sighed. “We’re friends. I’m alone. Again.”

“Then it appears you need a guide.” Severus exhaled. “May I assist?”

Potter smiled as Severus wondered if he’d gone mad.

~

“I understand why you live here,” Potter said, gazing at the Black Sea from Severus’ patio. “It’s beautiful.”

“Jupiter’s a resort town.”

Potter smiled. “An odd choice for someone who’s hiding.”

“Sometimes it’s best to hide in plain sight.” Severus sighed, staring at the water. “I occasionally miss England, however.”

“So come back.” Potter moved closer. “I bet Minerva would like the chance to apologize.”

“And give this up?” Severus deadpanned.

“You’d have friends, companionship.” Potter blushed, looking away. “If you’d like.”

“I... I’d like.” Severus covered Potter’s hand with his own. Apparently he, too, was finished with being alone.

~


End file.
